Bate-Papo com uma bruxa
by ShiningStar84
Summary: Translation to "Chat with a Witch"Trudução de "Chat with a Witch"- Gina em uma sala de bate-papo encontra alguém bem interessante com quem teclar.-Melhor do que parece!Leiam e comentem!Porém se vc é brasileiro mas familiarzado com inglês indico a ve
1. Default Chapter

Resumo: Translation to "Chat with a witch". Tradução para "Chat with a witch" especialmente para Angelo e Wallace. Ginny em uma sala de bate-papo da internet encontra alguém bem interessante para teclar. Bem melhor do que parece!!!Por favor, leiam e "review"!  
  
Os personagens da série "Harry Potter" e os ambientes criados e citados no livros não pertencem a mim, pertencem a J.K Rowling, Warner Bros, Bloomsbury, Schoolastic e Rocco aqui no Brasil fora outras editoras. Eu estou apenas "pegando emprestado"para libertar minha imaginação enquant onão tenho uma idéia original para escrever meu próprio livro. Um dia vocês é que vão escrever fanfics sobre meus livros hehe.  
  
N/A: A idéia do chat room é de uma outra(o) escritora(o) do fanfiction.net Mieko Belle, porém minha fanfic em nada se assemelha a dela(e). Eu suspeito que ninguém vai ler isto porque não existem muitos brasileiros aqui, e os que existem lêem em inglês..mas eu disse para meu amigo que ia traduzir para ele já que estava tendo uma pequena dificuldade com algumas expressões. Essa fanfic é a tradução de Chat with a Witch também publicada aqui(para maiores informações clique em ShiningStar84)  
  
Dedicatória: Bom dedico esta fanfic especialmente ao Angelo meu amigo online pois é para ele que estou traduzindo e ao Wallace que também não gosta de ler em inglês, e é claro porque vocês me incentivaram. Beijos. Adoro vocês.  
  
Aviso: Versão em inglês 20 mil vezes melhor....  
  
Agora...a fanfic:  
  
"Harry! Hermione!!!Finalmente!"  
  
Rony gritou através da janela, logo após fechando-a e saindo da casa para receber seus amigos.  
  
"Oi Rony!"  
  
"Como você está?"Hermione perguntou.  
  
"Bem. Como é que vocês chegaram juntos?"  
  
"Ah, meu tio não estava muito feliz sobre o pó de flu e disse que seria um prazer se livrar de mim, mas só se algum de vocês me buscasse de carro, então eu mandei uma mensagem para Mione e ela disse que podia me pegar."  
  
"Ótimo! Minha mãe estava furiosa pelo que aconteceu da última vez.Venham, vamos entrar, mamãe está assando um bolo e a Gina não pode esperar para velos! Ela pode ficar bem chatinha às vezes."  
  
OS três amigos entraram na casa e a "festa" começou, porque George e Fred estavam às voltas com Harry sempre tentando mostrar as novas brincadeiras que haviam inventado com o dinheiro que ganharam, isso fez Harry cair em várias pegadinhas.  
  
No jantar comeram espaguete com o molho especial dos Weasley(realmente apimentado), e conversaram sobre tudo possível, mas sempre tentando não falar sobre os acontecimento do ano escolar anterior.  
  
"Harry, eu decidi uma coisa. Quero aprender sobre os trouxas e quero que você seja meu guia! Quero dizer, você viveu como trouxa por um tempo e é meu amigo!"  
  
"Rony, nós temos aulas sobre isso na escola!" Hermione disse.  
  
"Não Hermione, não esse tipo! Eu não quero saber sobre a história deles! É que este verão papai me mostrou umas coisas muuuito legais. Coisas modernas tipo talavisaum e o telefone eu já sei usar!"  
  
"É televisão. E se você quer técnologia...eu também conheço, aposto que melhor que o Harry."  
  
"Não Hermione! Você me daria um sermão sobre como as coisas foram inventadas e as alternativas que o mesmo resultado! Não não e não! Eu quero saber como usar não de onde veio entende?! Tudo bem para você Harry?"  
  
"Sim. Vai ser muito divertido! Quer dizer, você é um bruxo e saberá tudo sobre trouxas e eles nem saberão que você existe!"  
  
"É nós podemos falar mal dele e os trouxas não vão nem perceber. Ah, e eu ouvi falar de umas trouxas bem bonitinhas aqui por Londres." Rony completou.  
  
"Meninos!"  
  
Hermione e Ginny disseram juntas, o que fez Hermione olhar para Gina e depois olhar novamente para Rony com os olhos brilhando.  
  
"Eu vou provar que não dou sermão! Eu vou ensinar a Gina sobre trouxas!"  
  
Ginny olhou surpreendida mas assentiu apenas.  
  
"E então nós vamos ver!"  
  
"Por mim tudo bem. Só que vou ter que dormir mais tarde hoje para ajudar a Gina a fazer um plano de fuga!"  
  
Os outros na mesa riram exceto Hermione e Gina.  
  
"Vamos Gina, vamos conversar no seu quarto de onde não se escuta o barulho dos porcos!"  
  
"Vamos." Gina disse rindo.  
  
Já estavam no quarto de Gina quando a menina ruiva falou novamente.  
  
"Você não vai me dar um sermão, vai Hermione?" Hermione riu disso.  
  
"Não, nãou vou, porquer amanhã você vai conhecer a INTERNET( segundo o novo dicionário brasileiro internete(blérrg)"  
  
"E o que é isso?"  
  
" Bem, como é que eu posso explicar...a gente usa internet para pesquisas, informações, namoros, jogos, diversão ect. Nó s podemos aprender com ela. Podemos visitar sites, que são como arquivos com informações sobre diversos assuntos ou coisas específicas. Mas você vai usar para diverção, entã ovocê pode visitar sites com coisas sobre garotas, música, roupas, você também pode falar com pessoas que estão longe como se estivesse na mesma sala, só que não as vê. É uma conexão com o mundo basicamente. "  
  
" Oh... parece complicado.... "  
  
" Não, não é, uma vez que você começa o usar fica viciado. Assim você mais melhor não usar demas porque nós não temos internet na escola. "  
  
" É como drogas Hermione? "  
  
" No!Por quê? "  
  
" Você disse a pessoa se vicia.... "  
  
" Eu não quis dizer isso, bom acontece como uma pessoa que usa drogas, quero dizer se você começasse realmente a depender da Internet, até que poderia ser um problema mas eu estava brincando. Não é... como você sabe sobre drogas? "  
  
" Papai disse que tem em nosso mundo também. Algum bruxo idiota que experimentou e gostou eu suponho, mas tem muito menos do que no mundo dos trouxas. "  
  
" É estranho não é? "  
  
" Sim. "  
  
" Vamos dormir, amanhã você vai ter um grande dia!! "  
  
" Certo! Boa noite Hermione. "  
  
" Noite Gina. "  
  
No dia seguinte...  
  
" " Mãe, o Harry disse que vai me lever à biblioteca pública, ele disse que lá tem coisas legais. Livros engraçados que os trouxas escreveram falando sobre mágica, trouxas, esse tipo de coisa."  
  
" Tudo bem querido, mas não volte tarde! Antes do jantar qeuro vocês dois de volta! E leve sua varinha só por segurança, nem que fique escondida."A mãe de Rony disse.  
  
  
  
"Por que você não espera? Meu pai vem me buscar, Gina e eu vamos lá em casa, ele pode deixa-los na biblioteca."  
  
" Ah, tudo bem. É melhor mesmo, assim eu e Harry daremos a Gina últimos momentos de alegria antes que passe o dia mais entediante de sua vida!  
  
"Esquece, meu pai não va ite levar à lugar nenhum, virem-se!"  
  
"Eu acho que é amor, e você Gina? "  
  
Harry perguntou à menina gozando dos outros dois.  
  
"Eu acho que é casamento na certa. "  
  
Na casa da Hermione.....  
  
"Oi mãe!. Esta é a Gina. "  
  
" Olá Sra. Granger. "  
  
" Olá querida. Que são você duas que vão fazer? "  
  
" Podemos nós usar a Internet ou você necessita do telefone? "  
  
" Minha querida você esqueceu que eu e seu pai vamos sair? Naturalmente você pode usar-se, e depois no's temos duas linhas telefônicas, portanto não se esqueça de pôr o telefone em seu quarto assim que você ouvir se por acaso nós ligarmos.. "  
  
" Tudo bem, obrigado. "  
  
" De nada querida. "  
  
Disse a beijar a testa de Hermione.  
  
"Divirtam-se. E Gina foi um prazer conhece-la." Ela disse fechando a porta.  
  
" Vem Ginny. Isso vai ser ótimo! Eu vou te ajudar com tudo que precisar, mas o mais legal é descobrir tudo sozinha, portanto eu vou estr procurando uns livros que preciso e se você precisar de ajuda é só falar vamos estar no mesmo quarto. "  
  
"Certo. "  
  
As duas meninas subiram para o quarto de Hermione. Não era gigante mas era definitivamente muito maior do que o de Gina. Parecia menor porque as paredes estavam cheias de livros naturalmente. Havia três estantes. Duas na parede direita e uma na esquerda. Ao lado dos livros na esquerda havia uma mesa pequena com uma cadeira e uma coisa branca grande Gina supôs ser o computador. Na outra parede havia a porta de um armário e na última parede havia uma janela grande e uma cama muito bonita e grande sob ela.  
  
" Quarto bonito. "  
  
" Obrigado. Eu vou ligar o computador. "  
  
Pressionou um botão e a coisa branca começou fazer ruídos.  
  
" Esta coisa é barulhenta! "  
  
" É porque é velha, meu pai vai comprar um novo no natal, mas esta aqui funciona perfeitamente! "  
  
Algumas imagens apareceram e Gina ficou olhado como um bebê que acabou de descobrir o mundo enquanto Hermione pressionou as teclas que não estavam realmente lá toda a hora novas talas apareciam, até que um pequeno telefone se desenhou na tela.  
  
"Estamos conectadas! Da próxima vez eu te explico como tudo funciona, mas hoje você não está aqui para palestras. Este é o mouse(ela apontou)ele faz a setinha branca se mover pela tela e você pode clicar nas coisas que te interessam. Você clica em algo quando há um link e mais informações aparecerão, ou você pode usar em salas de bate-papo"  
  
" Que é uma sala de bate-papo? "  
  
" Oh que você fala com pessoas do mundo inteiro, você apenas tem que digitar o que você quer dizer. "  
  
" Legal. "  
  
" Eu entrarei em um para você. "  
  
Hermione digitou o endereço de um website e entrou na parte que dizia ~bate- papo~ e então em ~amizade~.  
  
"Pronto, agora você escolhe um nickname, um nome falso e conversa com quem quiser. Para digitar você apenas tem que usar o teclado e para enviar aperte enter. Entendeu? "  
  
"Sim. "  
  
" Bom, eu vou procurar meu livro. " 


	2. Bate-papo

Notas: Eu não lembro a data de aniversário de Gina, portanto perdoem-me se cometi tal erro. Quero agradecer pelas reviews e me desculpar pela demora deste novo capítulo, tenho que admitir que a preguiça atrapalhou, pois estou acostumada a escrever em inglês direto(mesmo que cheio de erros gramaticais). Bom, espero que continuem lendo e comentando! Significa muito para mim! Beijos, pessoal e aproveitem o segundo capítulo. Um pequeno aviso, nas salas de bate papo eu escreverei como se estivesse uma, com abreviaturas e erros de português capazes de internar um professor na UTI, caso estes erros incomodem muito eu os corrigirei, mas estou tentando fazer algo real, e se vocês me disserem que em chats escrevem "estou" em vez do "tô"ou coisa parecida eu não vou acreditar, por isso deixem-me saber se preferem assim ou corrigido. Também ocorre o emprego errado de "mim"perdoem-me. Não se esqueçam, a fic se passa na Inglaterra, mas do chat participam pessoas do mundo todo. Paulinha: Fui eu que criei o fanfic, mas não fui eu a primeira pessoa a ter a idéia de colocar os personagens do Harry Potter em uma sala de bate papo. Entendeu agora? Se você clicar no meu username vai ver que a versão em inglês está entre uma das minhas histórias. Obs.: O apelido Nina usado aqui nada tem com a novela sendo exibida pela rede Globo, é um apelido que minha amiga tinha.  
  
Disclaimer no primeiro capítulo.  
  
Tela do Computador:  
  
Seu nickname: GarotaInvisível  
  
- entra na sala-  
  
GarotaInvisível entra na sala  
  
Katie87 entra na sala  
  
Katie87: Você está aí Liz?  
  
BoaD+Procê para Katie87: Tô aqui, tudo bem?  
  
Glitter: Seus idiotas!  
  
Katie87 para BoaD+Procê: Eu estou bem, eu vou sair com o Marcos no sábado!!!!!  
  
Glitter sai da sala  
  
AnjoLoiro atira um beijo para Queridinha_da_América: Me que vc tah?  
  
BoaD+Procê baba e grita como louca: Ai Minha Nossa!!!Você é tão sortuda!!!!!!  
  
Queridinha_da_América grita com AnjoLoiro: Sai daqui!!  
  
Mister_ioso entra na sala  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Você está tão quieta.  
  
\ "Oh Hermione alguém me escreveu!!! Que eu faço???"  
  
"Responde."  
  
"Ah, 'tá' bom" \  
  
AnjoLoiro implora por uma chance para Queridinha_da_América: Vamos lá! Fala comigo! Eu sou muito caliente.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Eu estou bem.  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Ah, aí está vc. Então, pq escolheu esse nick?  
  
Queridinha_da_América estapeia AnjoLoiro: Você realmente se acha né?!...Onde vc vive?  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: É que parece que ninguém nunca me nota.  
  
AnjoLoiro sussurra para Queridinha_da_América: Eu moro na Alemanha, mas depois que vc ver minha foto vai me querer nos EUA rapidinho.  
  
Katie87 para BoaD+Procê: Kd você????????  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Eu odeio pessoas como você!!Idiota!!!*** ** ****!  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Que pena. Sinto muito por isso. Mas eu reparei em vc!!!!  
  
BoaD+Procê para Katie87: Desculpa, caí de cadeira.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Tudo bem, já me acostumei. Como foi que você escolheu o seu nick?  
  
Katie87: Literalmente?  
  
Queridinha_da_América sai da sala  
  
BoaD+Procê para Katie87: É......  
  
AnjoLoiro"Ah..ela saiu...então Liz, eu vi seu nick, aposto que não é boa D+ pra mim!  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Eu sou Mister e misterioso!!Brincadeira. Eu achei que chamaria atenção, mas parece que deu errado.  
  
BoaD+Procê para AnjoLoiro: Não enche! To ocupada!!!  
  
Katie87 para BoaD+Procê: Você se machucou?  
  
AnjoLoiro: Sim, garotas me machucam o tempo todo, mas é com suas mordidinhas.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Bom, eu estou falando com vc. Não é o suficiente?  
  
BoaD+Procê para Katie87: Não, só me senti meio estúpida de cair de cadeira.  
  
Katie87 para AnjoLoiro: Vc não sabe ler, não?! A mansagem era para Liz não vc.  
  
Queridinha_da_América entra na sala  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Vc é mesmo bonito?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Claro que é! Então, como é que vc é?: P  
  
\"Hermione ele está perguntando como eu sou!!!"  
  
"Fala."  
  
"Eu posso mentir?"  
  
"Claro."  
  
"E se ele descobrir e vier atrás de mim?"  
  
"Ele não pode a não ser que você dê seu endereço."  
  
"Não, eu não vou fazer isso. Não sou tão louca assim!"\  
  
Tela do Computador :  
  
AnjoLoiro para Quridinha_da_América: Voltou. Hehe, eu sabia que voltaria.  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Não sabia não. Nào dá para ser um pouco mais sério sobre alguma coisa?  
  
BoaD+Procê para Katie87: Vc estudou para História?  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Certo, eu to falando sério sobre isso: Vamos em uma sala vazia para podermos falar mais confortavelmente(ahem)?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Você tah aí?????  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Sim...a..eu sou, loira alta muito bonita e inteligente. E você?  
  
Katie87 para BoaD+Procê: Eu não! Eu não vou estudar para uma prova aquela bruxa vai fazer!  
  
GarotaInvisível para Katie87: Bruxa?? Qual o nome dela?  
  
Katie87 para GarotaInvisível: Sra. Tompson, Rea Tompson.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Katie87: Não, não conheço ela.  
  
\ "Gina! Ela não quis dizer que a mulher é uma bruxa. É uma ofensa."  
  
"O que? Ofensa?????Ahh!!"\  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Tah bom. Se vc vai levar as coisas dessa maneira eu sou alto, musculoso, cabelo escuro, inteligente.  
  
Queridinha_da-América para AnjoLoiro: Seu pervertido! Claro! Vamos para amizade 11, está vazia.  
  
AnjoLoiro para Qieridinha_da_América: Essa é minha garota!  
  
GarotaInvisível para Katie87: Qual o sue problema? IDIOTA!!!!!  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Como assim? Você acha que eu estou mentindo?  
  
Katie87 para todos: Eu vou embora! Tchau Liz! Eu não tenho que agüentar esse tipo de coisa de uma idiota invisível!  
  
AnjoLoiro sai da sala  
  
Queridinha_da_América sai da sala  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: É, quer dizer, se vc fosse como diz duvido muito que não seria notada. Que foi aquilo com a Katie87?  
  
BoaD+Procê: Tah, mas vamos para outra sala, vamos deixar os dois idiotas secretos aqui.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Vc está certo, mas por acaso está me chamando de feia? Sobre Katie, ela não tem o direito de ofender bruxas!  
  
Katie87 sai da sala  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Você ta certa, desculpa. Você pode ser bonita e ser tímida. Vamos esquecer aparências por enquanto.  
  
BoaD+Procê sai da sala  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Parece que estamos sozinhos agora.  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível:É. Então, quantos anos vc tem?  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: 14, acabei de fazer.  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Eu também tenho 14 mas vou fazer 15 esse ano. Qual seu nome?  
  
\"Hermione ele está perguntando meu nome! O que eu digo???"  
  
"Diga."  
  
Hermione estava tão absorvida por seus livros que nem escutava.  
  
"Eu posso mentir? Quer dizer, eu não vou conhecer ele mesmo, não é?"  
  
"Não você não vai. E sim, você pode mentir."  
  
"Então o que eu digo????"  
  
"Inventa um nome, usa um que você goste."  
  
"Não eu não posso, eu me sentiria mal, tem que ser ao menos parecido."\  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Qual o seu?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Meu nome é Henry.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso:Ah, meu nome é G..Nina!  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Prazer em conhecê-la.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Prazer em conhece-lo também(que formal não?). Pra falar a verdade meu nome é Marina, mas meus amigos e família me chamam de Nina.  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Então Nina, o que vc gosta de fazer?  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Ler, conversar, estudar, eu sou meio tímida, não tenho muitos amigos. E vc o que gosta de fazer?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: Eu gosto de aventura e esportes. Qual sua matéria preferida na escola?  
  
\"Hermione???"  
  
"Diz que você gosta de artes, filosofia e históia."  
  
"Por quê?"  
  
"Eu não sei, elas me parece mas mais mágicas, e nós temos história em Hogwarts também."\  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Artes, filosofia e história. E vc?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível:MisteriousBoy: Sério? Eu na ogost omuito. Eu adoro educação física e odeio química.  
  
\"Hermione o que seria química como uma disciplina da escola?"  
  
"Compare com Poções, claro que é muito mais, mas no básico você mistura coisas..."\  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Eu poderia adorar química, mas meu professor simplesmente não deixa! Eu odeio ele e ele odeia minha...turma.  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível: É, eu sei como é. Eu gostei de você Nina. Quem sabe a gente se fala amanhã. Eu tenho que desconectar, ta na hora da janta.  
  
GarotaInvisível para Mister_ioso: Ok! Entra com o mesmo nick ta?  
  
Mister_ioso para GarotaInvisível:Certo.  
  
Mister_ioso sai da sala  
  
GarotaInvisível sai da sala  
  
\"Hermione!!Já está na hora do jantar!Nós temos que ir para casa!!!"  
  
\"Ah! Achei o livro. Vmos logo, meu pai deve estar esperando lá fora."  
  
"Eu tenho que falar com o misterioso, mas como eu vou fazer isso?  
  
"Ëu vou levar meu laptop."  
  
"Que é isso?"  
  
"Eu explico depois. Você se divertiu?"  
  
"Foi muito legal Hermione!!Você é o máximo!"  
  
Hermione sorriu.  
  
"Mas e o seu computador?"  
  
"Meu pai desliga mais tarde, não se preocupe."\  
  
Elas deixaram o quarto e correram para o primeiro andar, onde através da janela podiam ver o pai de Hermione esperando dentro do carro.  
  
"Eu já ia sair para buscar vocês lá encima garotas! Vamos, entrem no carro."  
  
A/N: Tenho duas paralvras para vocês: REVIEWS , OPINIÕES! 


	3. Misterioso

A/N: Ta, eu pedi desculpas..mas é que eu tenho uma vida escolar ativa por causa dos queridos professores que me fazem ter de me reunir todo o sábado com minhas colegas. Acho que tudo bem se não deu para terminar um trabalho em aula ou precisamos ensaiar que nos reunamos, mas eles não dão nem um período para trabalhar em aula!!!! Ainda bem que nós nos divertimos MUITO quando nos reunimos. Bom, chega de mim,vamos a ff. Eu sei que havia dito que traduziria mais rápido, mas como expliquei na nota eu tenho 3 fanfics, todas em inglês das quais esta é uma, e na versão em inglês estou muito mais adiantada. Da outra vez foi preguiça, desta falta de possibilidade....vou tentar traduzir dois capítulos direto vamos ver. É que eu não posso pedir para outro traduzir, não que este não o faça bem mas sempre tem aquelas adaptações de termos, nomes etc. Ah Obs. Aqui: Eu usei nos diálogos verbos "falados"como ~tava~ em vez de estava pq poucos são os que falam de outra maneira, mas de novo eu digo que caso isso incomode alguém é só avisar, apesar de tudo está ff não é dirigida a professores de português, mas caso um venha a ler, está avisado. Obs2.: Yalvez vocês digam que estou errada, mas se procurarem no dicionário "braba"e "brava"tem significados diferentes e "braBa' é a que tem sentido de zangada, por isso se eu usa-la..vcs entenderam.  
  
Capítulo 3  
  
Quando Gina e Hermione chegaram, Rony e Harry já estavam lá, apenas esperando para gozar delas.  
  
"Então Gina, sobreviveu à tortura?"  
  
"Cala a boca Rony! Eu tive uma tarde maravilhosa, ta! A Hermione me ensinou como usar o computador e não deu sermão nenhum! Na verdade ela disse que é bem melhor quando aprendemos sozinhos. Aposto que estava bem melhor do que seus livros trouxas!".  
  
"Ai Gina, e quem disse que eu li livros?"  
  
"Você s dois parem agora, certo? A mãe está aos berros nos chamando para o jantar." Percy disse apontando para a porta da cozinha.  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&  
  
"Então meninas, divertiram-se?" Molly perguntou.  
  
"Sim, tava ótimo mãe!"  
  
"Foi muito legal. Minha mãe adorou a Gina."  
  
"Ah, isso é ótimo, a Gina precisa fazer mais amigos, ela é muito tímida."  
  
Arthur disse, deixando Gina furiosa.  
  
"E vocês meninos, o que fizeram?"  
  
"Ah foi muito bom também. No's falamos com alguns trouxas e eles eram tão idiotas! Harry me mostrou alguns aparelhos eletrônicos...é assim que se fala né? Umas coisas muuuuito legais. Pai você ia estar no céu."  
  
"Sério?!!"Arthur perguntou interessado. "Talvez um dia desses eu vá com vocês, afinal vocês ainda tem duas semanas antes do fim das férias."  
  
"É! Eu gosto do colégio e tudo, mas só de pensar que o Snape pode virar nosso professor de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas já me assusta!"Rony disse.  
  
"Shii, nem pensa nisso Rony, ele seria tão arrogante que tiraria pontos da Grifinória por cada vez que respirássemos. Harry disse franzindo a testa ao imaginar a cena."  
  
"Ah, mãe, pai, vocês acham que eu e Harry poderíamos sair de novo amanhã?"Rony perguntou tentando mudar o assunto.  
  
"Onde vocês querem ir?"Arthur perguntou.  
  
"Fala aí Harry que eu não lembro."  
  
"É ima avenida cheia de lojas e esse tipo de coisa, é tipo o Beco Diagonal do mundo trouxa. Lá dá para conhecer bastante do mundo trouxa."  
  
"Ah, tudo bem. Mas sejam cuidadosos, desta vez vocês estarão no meio de um monte de trouxas, não em uma biblioteca."Arthur disse.  
  
"Harry eu estou tão orgulhosa de você! Você é uma ótima influência para o nosso filho. Quem diria que ele até está interessado na cultura de outros povos. Muito bom."  
  
Molly disse beliscando a bochecha de Harry, o que o fez corar de vergonha e dor. Percy, Gina, Rony e Hermione riram fazendo Arthur e Molly olharem para eles confusos.  
  
"E vocês garotas, algum plano para amanhã?"  
  
"Sim elas tem, inventar uma mentira mais convincente de como a Hermione é demais né Gina? É a sua missão."Rony disse.  
  
Os gêmeos estavam adorando este Rony.  
  
"É, e a missão do Harry é te deixar invisível, porque é a única maneira de você não fazer ele passar vergonha no meios dos trouxas!" Herimone disse ficando braba com Rony. Ele estava parecendo aqueles meninos idiotas com quem ela estudava na escola trouxa. "Crianças parem! Se não daqui a pouco vão estar brigando de verdade."  
  
Arthur perguntou as garotas mas todo o tempo olhou Rony para deixa-lo quieto.  
  
"E vocês o que vão fazer amanhã?"  
  
"Nós vamos ficar aqui."  
  
"Ah que bom! Amanhã vai estar chuvoso. Perfeito para vocês conversarem e lerem enquanto eu faço uns lanches deliciosos." Molly disse apoiando as garotas e vendo o ciúme nos olhos de Rony e Harry.  
  
"Agora voc6es deveriam ir dormir."  
  
"Mas é cedo mãe!"Todas as cabeças ruivas na mesa pediram ao mesmo tempo.  
  
"Crianças o pai de vocês tem que acordar cedo amanhã. Se voc6es ficarem acordados vão fazer barulho, MESMO(ela disse mais alto vendo que George ia protestar)que voc6es digam que não, qual é a graça em ficar acordado até tarde tendo de sussurrar? Amanhã vocês podem ficar acordados até a hora que quiserem porque Quarta -feira seu pai tem folga e pode dormir tarde. Agora todos para cama! Se quiserem conversem um pouco, mas baixinho!"  
  
Houveram alguns sons de protesto mas mas todos se levantaram e subiram para se prepararem para dormir.  
  
No outro dia..  
  
"Mãe o almoço tava ótimo mas nós temos que ir."Rony disse saindo da mesa e puxando o braço de Harry para que fosse com ele.  
  
"Ah, vocês já vão. Certo, não esqueçam de voltar antes da janta e tomem cuidado!"  
  
"Obrigado Sra. Weasley. Tchau."Harry disse enquanto era puxad opor Rony para sair da casa.  
  
"Vamos logo Harry! Se não a gente se atrasa."  
  
"Calma! Aposto que ela nem conectou ainda."  
  
"Aonde a gente vai?"  
  
"Em um Cyber Café."  
  
"Ah, Foi deivertido onte'm. Você via a Queridinha da América talando com o Anjo Loiro? Eu poderia jurar que era o Malfoy, se na ofosse palo menino ser Alemão e um trouxa."  
  
"Você gostou disso não?"  
  
"Obvio. É muito dez que a biblioteca tenha computadores! A de Hogwarts só tem livros velhos."  
  
"Talvez hoje a gente consiga dois pcs e daí você pode entrar no bate papo também."  
  
"É, isso seria legal. Eu realmente gostei daquela garota. Ela não gosta de Química que seria Poções e defende bruxas, lembra?"  
  
"Sim Rony, mas mesmo assim ela é uma trouxa."  
  
"E eu com isso! É tão legal!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Vamos Hermione! Pena que nós não temos dois computadores ou você poderia entrar também."  
  
+?-?????????-???-????????????????-???????????- ??????????????????????????????????????????????????????????- ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????  
  
"Ah nem vem! É só a segunda vez!"  
  
Houve uma batida na porta.  
  
"Esconde o computador Hermione!"  
  
"Meninas eu trouxe um lanchinho e algumas revistas embora eu suspeite que vocês prefiram falar de garotos."  
  
Molly disse rindo e lembrando de si naquela idade. Ela já conhecia Arthur e foi a primeira menina da sua turma a namorar. Ela lembrava de gostar dele e de ela gostar dela e de toda a escola saber mas mesmo assim eles não diziam um para o outro, e as garotas adoravam Molly porque um garoto gostava dela. Bons velhos tempos. Então Arthur tomou coragem e falou com ela, mas eles eram tão tímidos que na verdade nem se falaram e toda a vez que Molly estava com as amigas e Arthur passava elas ria me cochichavam e faziam os amigos de Arthur rir. Ele pensava se alguma vez isso o magoou. Mas então eles ficaram mais velhos e maduros então ela pediu Molly em namoro. "Ahh." Molly suspirou percebendo que Gina já havia aberto a porta e estava olhando ela, esperando sua mãe entrar.  
  
"Ah, aí está você. Aqui, tome, eu vou deixar voc6es agora, tenho muito para fazer." Ela disse deixando o quarto.  
  
"A sua mãe é tão legal! Agora vamos conectar para gente poder comer tudo isso."  
  
Molly havia trazido umabandeja cheia de bolos e bolinhos, bolachas doces, sanduíches e cervejas amanteigadas. Estava perfeito.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Vamos Harry!!!! Rápido!!!"  
  
"Ok. Entrei."  
  
"Como foi que você aprendeu a usar isso se o único computador na sua casa era o do Duda e eu duvido que ele tenha emprestado."  
  
"Bom, às vezes eu olhava ele usar e quando eles saiam eu usava um pouco."  
  
"Oh." Rony ainda estaca pasmo com aquela coisa, era tanta informação naquela caixa branca. 


	4. Batepapo 2

NÃO CONTAVAM COM MINHA ASTÚCIA HEIN?!!! Nunca pensaram que seria tão rápido!! Mas agora eu só vou postar de novo depois que tiver "bastantinhas"reviews. E olha que o capítulo não é curto não....  
  
A/N: As flechinas( ou ) indicam os links que o Harry escolheu. Eu não sei por certo o nome da cidadezinha de Harry então diremos que ele vive em Londres. Obrigada pelas reviews! São a razão porque eu continuo traduzindo minha fanfic. O site e o nome das salas de bate-papo são baseados em um site brasileiro que não me pertence. Eu não sei se o e-mail que inventei para Hermione existe, acredito que não, mas se existir e vocês decidirem checar não enviem vírus, correntes ou correspond6encia indesejável para ele(eu confio em vocês mas estou pedindo por respeito a essa pessoa caso o e-mail exista). Vou explicar caso não tenham notado as barrinhas //assim demarca mos diálogos dos meninos e as assim \\ os das meninas. Obs.: O endereço do site do chat ou também inventei, mas caso exista saibam que não é meu.  
  
Valeu galera! Leiam e comentem!  
  
Capítulo 4  
  
~*~Tela do Computador~*~  
  
Endereço: www.chat.com  
  
Chat.com sua conexão com o mundo!  
  
Salas de bate-papo:  
  
Amizade -  
  
Amor  
  
Livros  
  
Esportes  
  
Filmes  
  
Salas de amizade:  
  
Amizade(1) 5 pessoas -  
  
Amizade (2) 32 pessoas  
  
Amizade (3) Vazia  
  
Salva-vidas - 2 pessoas  
  
Ombro amigo - Vazia  
  
/ "Vamos lá Harry vamos conectar na Amizade 2! Tem muito mais gente"  
  
"É mas eu disse que estaria na amizade 1 então..."  
  
"Certo!"  
  
"Ooo Harry, porque você não usa um outro nick só para ver seela já ta aí?"  
  
"Porque ela pode ter tido a mesma idéia e aí não nos encontraremos."  
  
"É, você ta certo." /  
  
Tela do Computador:  
  
Seu nickname: Mister_ioso- Enter  
  
Mister_ioso entra na sala  
  
Queridinha_da_América sopra um beijo para AnjoLoiro: Oi!  
  
QICanadense entra na sala  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Oi neném, desculpe  
  
BoaD+Procê para Dona_do_Marcos: Aqui estamos nós novamente Kate, e olha, aquele idiota loiro também.  
  
HappyGirl entra na sala  
  
HappyGirl para todos: Oi!  
  
Dona_do_Marcos para BoaD+Procê: Liz!!! O Marcos me ligou ontém. Ele é tão gracinha! Ele me disse que eu sou linda!!!!  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Desculpa, pelo que?  
  
HappyGirl para Mister_ioso: Você ta quieto.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis entra na sala  
  
QICanadense para todos: Alguém quer tc?????  
  
BoaD+Procê para Dona_do_Marcos:Nossa! Isso é muito 10!!!  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Agora por minha culpa você é viciada na internet!  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Estou esperando alguém.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para HappyGirl: E aí por que tá tão alegrinha?  
  
HappyGirl para Deus_dos_jedis: Porque descobri que tenho uma nova habilidade.  
  
HappyGirl para Mister_ioso: E isso te impede de conversar com outros?  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Lá vamos nós....  
  
QICanadense para todos: Tô me sentindo um anão invisível.....  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Não, mas eu realmente queria falar com essa pessoa. Mas perece que ela não tá aqui.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para HappyGirl: E qual é? Que você não pode resistir um bom deus canadense? Eu já te "vi"em algum outro chat?  
  
BoaD+Procê para Dona_do_Marcos: Katie eu tenho que ir! Minha mãe ta no pé pra usar o telefone.  
  
HappyGirl para Deus_dos_jedis: Já, e é por isso que não vou mais lá!  
  
AnjoLoiros para Quridinha_da_América: Eu acho que nos entendemos melhor sozinhos!  
  
QICanadense para todos: Tô deprimido!!  
  
Deus_dos_jedis parao HappyGirl: Ooohh ela tah de TPM.  
  
Dona_do_Marcos para BoaD+Procê: Já? Mas você acabou de entrar!!! Bom, eu te ligo mais tarde certo?  
  
HappyGirl para Mister_ioso: Desculpa se não te disse antes ,as e usou a Nina(GarotaInvisível)lembra?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Acho que seu nick não é muito atrativo. Você é garoto ou menina?  
  
BoaD+Procê para Dona_do_Marcos: Ok. Tchau.  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Cala a boca seu pervertido! Você quer vir aqui em casa??  
  
BoaD+Procê sai da sala  
  
Dona_do_Marcos sai da sala  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: É você!! Eu pensei que não vinha mais!!! Eu gostei muito mais desse nickname.  
  
HappyGirl to Mister_ioso: Eu mudei por sua causa! Eu estava feliz porque ia falar com você e já não me sinto tão invisível.  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Homem e você?  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Eu disse que você ia me querer aí! Mas eu moro na Alemanha esqueceu?  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Eu fico feliz em ouvir(ler) isso. Você está em casa?  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Você não pode vir estudar aqui? Seria bom para sua carreira.  
  
HappyGirl to Mister_ioso: Sim e você?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Eu também(meio obvio). Quer teclar?  
  
AnjoLoiro para todos: AHHH Deus_dos_jedis e QICanadense seus dois GAYS!!!  
  
QICanadense para AnjoLoiro: O que?  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: NÃo. Ah..meu pc tá estragado, podre.  
  
/"O que é pc Harry?" "Personal Computer em inglês." "Ah..."/  
  
\"O que é um PC Hermione?"  
  
"Personal Computer em inglês. É o computador dele."  
  
"Oh...você pode me passar o bolo? Tá tão bom."  
  
"Não dá, acabou."  
  
"Você comeu tudo!!"  
  
"Claro, você estava toda entretida com o seu bate-papo, eu tinha que achar o que fazer!"  
  
"Então passa os sanduíches. E se disser que não tem eu vou contra para o Rony que você ta grávida!"  
  
"Por que você diria justo para ele?"  
  
"Porque ele é o pai!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!"Gina teva que colocar o computador debaixo da cama para que não quebrasse porque eles começaram uma luta de travesseiros.  
  
~*~Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Deixa eles em paz se eles querem ser gay.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para todos: Sou e não tenho vergonha!!!  
  
AnjoLoiro para todos: AH NOJENTO!!!ELE É GAY MESMO!!! Queridinha Americana você está pedindo muito vompromisso. Não é culpa sua, eu causo esse efeito nas mulheres mas eu sou jovem e bonito demais.  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Você tá aí????  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Oh..eu não sabia que você era gay....  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Como é que eu posso querer compromisso com um porco como você??!!  
  
Mister_ioso para todos: Meu, o nível tá baixo aqui! Gostei!  
  
/"Rony!!! Para que você fez isso?"  
  
"Porque é verdade! Olha para isso! É muito engraçado!!!"  
  
"É, mas a Nina vai ler e me achar idiota." /  
  
~*~Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Desculpe por isso. Olá??  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Você pode gostar de mim porque eu sou gostoso! Você quer ir na sala que fomos ontem?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Pasmo? Não quer conversar? Eu entendo.  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: AH!!SIM!!!Mas vai ter que ser de noite.  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Não, tudo bem, vamos teclar. Eu tenho um amigo no colégio que é todo popular com as garotas e joga no time de futebol e tudo mais mas eu tenho certaza que ele é gay.  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Você tá aí? Eu vou sair! Eu te ofendi?  
  
\ "Gina a gente esqueceu do menino da internet!!!"  
  
"Meu Deus! Você está certa!!"  
  
Elas estavam rindo mutio, era muito legal luta de travesseiros, pane que os meninos não estavam lá se não eles poderiam organizar times e convidar os gêmeos e quem sabe até Arthur se estivesse de bom humor quando voltasse do trabalho. \  
  
~*~Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
HappyGirl to Mister_ioso: Desculpa, eu tive um probleminha, mas to de volta! Onde você vive?  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Tudo bem, eu fico ainda melhor sob a luz do luar.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Sério? Onde você mora?  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: Você consegue me deixar furiosa seu idiota!  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Tá tudo bem. Eu moro na Inglaterra, em Londres.  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Eu faço seu sangue ferver hehehe! Essa é a minha garota.  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Toronto e você?  
  
HappyGirl to MisteriousBoy: Eu também!  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Legal!  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Eu também. Onde você estuda?  
  
Queridinha_da_América para AnjoLoiro: I'm not your girl!!!I'm leaving now!!!!  
  
AnjoLoiro para Queridinha_da_América: Espera!  
  
Queridinha_da_América sai da sala  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Eu estou no colegial da escola Cosmopolitana.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadese: Eu também lá!!! Qual sua turma?  
  
AnjoLoiro para HappyGirl: Parece que somos eu e você agora. Deixe-me faze- la ainda mais jubilosa.  
  
HappyGirl para AnjoLoiro: Cala a boca!  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: É estranho, a gente não te mmuito assunto mas mesmo assim eu gusto de "falar".  
  
/"Por que vocês não tem do que falar?"  
  
"Rony, eu sou um bruxo e ela é uma trouxa! Se nós dois fossemos bruxos ou trouxas no's teríamos do que falar, mas faz um tempo, eu to desinformado sobre o mundo trouxa."  
  
"Diz para ela que você é um bruxo! Ela não vai acreditar mesmo!"  
  
" Esquece Rony."/  
  
~*~Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
AnjoLoiro para HappyGirl: As garotas sempre me dizem isso, mas normalmente é para poderem me beijar  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Qual seu nome?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Paulo. Qual o seu? Minha turma é 2B.  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Eu fiquei super feliz de ver que você mudou o nick por minha causa.  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Meu!!!Você é o Paulo Riter!!!!Eu sou o Pedro! Seu colega! Você era o cara de quem eu tava falando antes. Eu sabia que você era gay!!! Hehehe.  
  
HappyGirl para Mister_ioso:É, você é muito legal. Eu acho estranho "falar" por computador, talvez seja por isso que às vezes ficamos sem assunto. Se nos conhcessemos teríamos o que falar.  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: AH DROGA!! POR FAVOR Pedro não diz para ninguém!!!  
  
AnjoLoiro para todos: Nosso gayzinho entrou numa fria!! Hehehehe.  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Concordo. Eu adoraria conversar de novo. Mas eu não sei se posso conectar amanhã. Eu te mando um e-mail avisando  
  
\"Hermione que é e-mail?"  
  
"Electronic mail, corrêio eletrônico. Você recebe através da internet. Mas primeiro você precisa de um endereço."  
  
"Como que eu faço um? Ele quer me mandar um e-mail!"  
  
"Usa um dos meus. Eu tenho vários." \  
  
  
  
/"Harry como é que você vai mandar um e-mail para ela?"  
  
"Ai, eu já te expliquei como funciona."  
  
"Não . Quer dizer, você não tem e-mail."  
  
"Bom, eu posso fazer um, existem e-mails de graça."  
  
"Oh." /  
  
~*~ Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Não se preocupa, eu não vou dizer. Eu também sou gay.  
  
AnjoLoiro: SHIIIII!!!!!  
  
HappyGirl para Mister_ioso: Tá, é sralivros@clubedeleitura.com  
  
/ "Ah não outra leitora maníaca!!!Harry dá o fora agora!  
  
"Rony eu não tenho com ela para poder dar um for a! E eu não vou dar fora! /  
  
~*~ Tela do Computador: ~*~  
  
Deus_dos_jedis to CanadianBrain: Really? I always thought you were cute! Wanna go on a date Friday night? We could watch Star Wars.  
  
Mister_ioso para HappyGirl: Certo. Tenho que ir! Tchau!!!  
  
AnjoLoiro: Ah meu!!  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Claro, te pego às oito?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Claro. Te vejo amanhã no colégio  
  
HappyGirl PARA Mister_ioso: Tá bom, tchau tchau.  
  
AnjoLoiro: AH! NOJENTO!!! NOJENTO!!!!  
  
Mister_ioso sai da sala  
  
QICanadense para Deus_dos_jedis: Tah, tchau, mas não diz para ninguém.  
  
HappyGirl said da sala  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Não se preocupe, não direi. E não fique deprimid ao próxima vez que ninguém falar com você em uma sala de bate- papo, é só escolher um nick melhorzinho.  
  
AnjoLoiro sai da sala  
  
QICanadense sai da sala  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense: Você ficou zangado?  
  
Deus_dos_jedis para QICanadense:.....  
  
Deus_dos_jedis sai da sala.  
  
Ok algumas notas: 1Eu não estou de maneira alguma insinuando que os canadenses são gays, existem gays no mundo todo e no Canadá também. Se você é canadense não se ofenda.  
  
2 Eu não tenho nada contra gays! Anjo Loiro tem mas ele é um personagem e não minha opiniã ocerto? Se não nem falava de gays na minha fanfic em primeiro lugar.  
  
3 Eu não sou escritora de slash, yaoi, shounen ai porém já utilizei tais situações em fanfics, como quando queria dar um tom de humor em uma fanfic e fiz Crabbe e Goyle gays. Não sei se seria boa escrevendo essas coisa, quero dizer seria orque um escritor deve escrever qualquer coisa mas o único tipo de slash que eu seria capaz de escrever seria um pg-13 se é que vocês me entendem porque a censura não pode subir.  
  
4 Espero que tenham gostado! PRECISO DE OPINIÕES!!!! 


	5. Conversas

A/N: Bom, acho que vocês repararam que eu estou tentando traduzir com mais freqüência, mas esta semana tenho várias provas e não sei se vou poder. De qualquer maneira estou traduzindo e espero ter várias reviews quando for postar o próximo capítulo. Acho que está foi a primeira nota curta de toda essa fanfic. Bom, aproveitem e O show continua...quer dizer o chat. Obs.: Se eu usar alguma expressão em inglês era uma que vocês provavelmente entenderão como usei HappyGirl para o nick da Gina, mas caso não entendam, perguntem-me. Obs 2(não va iser tão pequena assim) Tem uma expressão que o Rony fala, em inglês que é bloody brilliant. Quem viu o filme lembra. Bom eu não estou com o livro 1 aqui e não me lembro como foi traduzido então usarei "demais!" mas quando tiver o livro eu arrumo.  
  
Capítulo 5- Conversas  
  
"Mãe, chegamos! Nós vamos subir e lavar as mãos antes do jantar." Rony mentiu.  
  
"Tudo bem querido."  
  
"Vamos subir Harry."  
  
Eles subiram as escadas e Rony correu para o quarto embora Harry tenha parado na frente do quarto de Gina. Ele notou que a porta estava entreaberta e deteu-se ali por alguns segundos escutando a conversa.  
  
"Hermione foi muito legal, ele parece tão legal! Espero que eu possa falar com ele de novo."  
  
"Ah, vai sim."  
  
Então a Gina estava gostando de um garoto. Por alguma razão aquilo foi estranho para Harry. NÃO. Não que ele gostasse dela, mas havia algum tempo que ele sabia que ela gostava dele, e admita ou não ele gosta de saber disso. Todo mundo gosta de ser "querido" por alguém.  
  
"Harry! Vem!" Rony gritou.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Gina, eu vou lá embaixo ver se os meninos chegaram, a gente tem que combinar o dia de ir ao Beco Diagonal." "Tá, eu vou esperar aqui."  
  
Hermione desceu e procurou na sala encontrando apenas Percy lendo o Profeta Diário.  
  
"Sra. Weasley os meninos já voltaram?"  
  
"Ah, sim já. Eles foram para o quarto. Você se importaria de ir chamá-los para o jantar?"  
  
"Não, de maneira alguma." Hermione subiu as escadas novamente, elas estavam ficando bem familiares para a garota.  
  
Antes de ir chamar Rony, Hermione parou no quarto de Gina.  
  
"Gina, a sua mãe ta chamando para jantar. Eu vou chamar o Harry e o Rony."  
  
"Ah, eles já voltaram. Ta bom, eu vou descendo."  
  
Com isso Gina saiu e Hermione finalmente foi para o quarto de Rony. Lá eles estavam conversando animadamente.  
  
"Harry, isso é tudo muito legal, mas você não está traindo a Cho com essa garota da internet?"  
  
Ouvindo isso Hermione entrou no quarto.  
  
"Ah, então é isso que vocês dois tem feito, hein?"  
  
"Hermione!" Harry exclamou.  
  
"Ah Harry, o Rony tá certo, você sabe que agora casos pela internet são considerados traição?"  
  
"Hermione! Primeiro de tudo eu não tenho nada com a garota da internet! E segundo e mais importante eu não tenho NADA com a Cho! A única coisa que eu tinha era um convite para um baile e que ela recusou!"  
  
Rony e Hermione viram que Harry estava zangado.  
  
"Desculpa Harry. Rony a sua mãe está nos chamando e nós temos que decidir que dia iremos ao Beco Diagonal."  
  
"Vamos Harry. E sobre o Beco Diagonal, isso pode esperar, a gente ainda tem uma semana e meia." Rony disse saindo do quarto.  
  
Na janta ninguém falou muito, todos estavam interessados nas novidades que Arthur Weasley tinha para contra sobre o Ministério da Magia. Nada demais na verdade.  
  
"Hoje você vão poder dormir a hora que quiserem."Arthur disse.  
  
"Finalmente!" Os gêmeos exclamaram. Pelo resto da noite os outros ouviram pouco dos dois, o que significava que estavam inventando um truque novo.  
  
"Semana passada eles inventaram o "Batom fácil". E a Sra. Carvalho não ficou muito feliz em ser a primeira a experimentar, ainda mais na frente do Sr. Chaves, ela tem uma quedinha por ele."Gina disse.  
  
"E o que tinha de errado com esse batom?" Harry perguntou.  
  
"Bom, quando você gosta de alguém e usa o batom ele fala por você. Então a Sra. Carvalho estava usando e o Sr. Chaves apareceu e o batom na boca dela começou a dar encima dele. Ela ficou vermelha de vergonha." Rony explicou  
  
"É, mas pelo que eu sei, eles estão namorando e a Sr. Carvalho veio aqui Domingo dor um presentinho para Fred e George. Gina respondeu.  
  
Harry riu. "Eu não acredito! Fred e George Weasley, os cupidos bruxos".  
  
Ninguém mais conseguiu segurar a gargalhada.  
  
"Então, vocês vão sair de novo amanhã?" Hermione perguntou a Rony e Harry.  
  
"A gente ainda não sabe." Rony respondeu.  
  
"Eu estava pensando sobre isso. Você convidou a Hermione para vir para cá e mal falou com ela. Eu acho que vocês quarto deviam fazer algo juntos amanhã." Molly Weasley disse.  
  
"Ah, não tem problema Sra. Weasley. A Gina é muito legal."  
  
"Eu sei querida, Gina é uma ótima companhia, o problema é que Rony não está sendo um grande anfitrião."  
  
Rony revirou os olhos.  
  
"Então porque a gente não vai ao cinema amanhã? Aí nós sairíamos os quarto e manteríamos a trilha trouxa que o Rony está querendo seguir." Hermione sugeriu. "Boa idéa!" Gina e Rony disseram juntos. "Eu nunca fui ao cinema antes. Deve ser demais."  
  
"É!"  
  
Harry disse feliz pela idéia, mas lembrando que não teria como dizer para Nina que ele ia sair com os amigos e ao mesmo tempo o mesmo pensamento passava pela cabeça de Gina, mas ela nem tinha certeza se ele iria. O que ela deveria fazer? Deixar de sair com os amigos e ficar esperando o Sr. Misterioso aparecer? Não! Ela ia ir ao CINEMA com Rony..Hermione! e HARRY! Ela nunca perderia essa chance  
  
"Mas tem uma condição." Hermione começou, olhando para Gina e Rony.  
  
"Vocês dois vão ter que se comportar! Como nunca foram em um cinema, ficarão impressionados com os efeitos especiais e eu não quero que gritem ou dêem vexame. E não quero você gritando "demais" no meio do filme!"Ela disse olhando para Rony.  
  
"Eu não vou." Gina disse timidamente e corando.  
  
Ela era realmente bonitinha quando corava. * Como é que eu pude pensar uma coisa dessa! * Sim, esse era Harry pensando.  
  
" Eu não vou HERMIONE!" Rony disse bem diferente de Gina.  
  
"Bom. Mas se fizer lembre-se, você não me conhece.."  
  
Depois de deixarem a mesa eles todos foram pra o quarto de Gina (que era maior que o de Rony) e começaram a conversar sobre o colégio. Mas foi muito melhor quando a Guerra de travesseiros começou, mais ou menos assim:  
  
"Ah esse ano a Hermione vai de novo ser a melhor aluna, mas ela vai ter uma pupila. Gina. Te cuida Hermione ou ela te passa antes da você terminar o colégio."  
  
"Fica quieto Rony!" Ela disse atirando um travesseiro nele.  
  
"Chega crianças parem!" Harry disse tentando parecer adulto. "Nós vamos ter de pô-los de castigo." Ele disse olhando para Gina  
  
"Sim, você sabe o que dizem, muita briga, muito amor." Ela disse inventando a frase.  
  
"Cala a boca você também!" Rony disse atirando o travesseiro na irmã.  
  
"Vem fazer!" Ela disse e Rony levantou-se, mas ao invés de atirar o travesseiro em Gina ele pegou outro travesseiro e atirou em Harry.  
  
"E qual foi a razão disso?"  
  
"Você não tinha sido atingido!"  
  
"É, e você também Hermione!" Gina pegou o travesseiro que no começo da conversa estava com Hermione a atirou de volta nela  
  
"GUERRA DE TRAVESSEIROS!" Rony gritou e no andar de baixo Molly e Arthur riram. 


	6. Nota da Autora Tem mais sim!

AEEE Galera! Olha a autora relapsa fazendo uma pequena 'Author's Notes' heheeh.  
  
BOM, o que acontece é que, eu por pura preguiça parei de traduzir, pois como escrevo direto em inglês, ás vezes dá preguiça de 'refazer' tudo e então fiquei muito envolvida com fanfics de O Senhor Dos Anéis..ai elfos..suspiro (e não o Legolas, tem outros melhores hehe)  
  
De qualquer maneira, meu e-mail deixou de existir e hoje, quando veio checar a ff.net tenho a agradável surpresa de ver mais um montão de reviews. Ou eu me esqueci das que tinha hehe, de qualquer maneira, espero estar traduzindo mais logo. Infelizmente a versão em Inglês desapareceu misteriosamente e com ela as minhas 472 reviews. %$&#!!!  
  
Bem, é isso aí pessoalzinho, não esqueçam de mim, eu voltarei!  
  
Beijos. 


End file.
